


Magazine

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flustered Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Masturbation, VictUuri, magazine cover, victor is hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Victor lands the cover ofFigure Eightmagazine and Yuuri is thoroughly shook





	Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> 9/365  
> Prompt: Magazine  
> Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
> Pairing: Victuuri  
> Rating: M

"Wow..."

Yuuri settled on the edge of the bed, holding the glossy photo in his hands. The preview print of next month's cover of  _Figure Eight_ magazine had arrived and Yuuri was utterly speechless. His fiancé was a  _god._ In the picture, Victor sat in a velvet armchair with one leg over the other, dressed in the finest designer suit that money could buy. He had one finger pressed to those pretty, pink lips of his with his eyes laser-focused on the camera. At his feet were his skates with the trademark golden blades, gleaming and sharpened to perfection.

"Do you like it?" Victor asked, cuddling up behind Yuuri and resting his chin on his shoulder. He sounded uncharacteristically nervous for someone who looked like sex personified.

"I love it," Yuuri said. "It's absolutely perfect. _You_ are absolutely perfect _."_

"Thank you, my love," Victor said. "Though I wish you could have been on the cover with me."

"There will be other covers, Vitya. Besides, this whole piece is all about your return to the ice and everything that's happened in the last year. It  _should_ be all about you. I wouldn't want to take away from that."

"You could never,  _zolotse._ But you're right; there will be more covers, without a doubt. Now, come here so I can kiss you."

Yuuri laughed. "Hang on. There's something I wanna do."

Standing, Yuuri found a roll of tape and stuck the photo on the wall. He then stepped back and chuckled to himself, the sight before him all too familiar. "It's just like being back in my bedroom. Except now I have the real Victor Nikiforov in my bed instead of posters for when I —“ Yuuri froze the second the words left his mouth. Did he say that out loud? Fuck.

Victor sprang from the bed and pressed himself into Yuuri’s back, slipping his arms around his waist. 

“Oh? Go on. For when you what?”

Yuuri’s throat nearly closed. “Um. Nothing. Well, I mean... Y-you know... _”_

 _”_ You don’t have to be shy, Yuuri,” Victor murmured. “Tell me... Did you used to... take _care_ of yourself while looking at my pictures?”

In that moment, Yuuri wondered if it was possible to self-combust from embarrassment. He swallowed thickly.  

“S-sometimes. The walls in the onsen were thin, so I couldn’t be too loud. Though, I’m sure people heard me anyway. I was young and hormonal and you were _so fucking hot_.” 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Yuuri,” Victor assured him. “It’s completely normal and healthy.”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands, cheeks aflame. "I know, but... You probably think I'm some creepy weirdo or something. Getting off to your posters. I didn’t even know you."

"Quite the contrary, my love." Victor turned his head to kiss and nip at the side of Yuuri's neck and his earlobe. "I think it's incredibly hot."

His voice was dangerously low and sent all the blood in Yuuri’s body rushing south.

Yuuri looked at him wide-eyed. “You do?”

“Are you kidding? Picturing you, lying there in the dark with your face flushed, trying to keep as quiet as possible. All while thinking of me. It drives me crazy.” 

“Really?”

”God, yes,” Victor breathed. One hand then drifted down to the front of Yuuri’s jeans and toyed with the zipper. “May I?”

” _Please._ ”

Yuuri shuddered as Victor undid the zipper and began palming his half-hard cock through his boxers.

Within minutes, Victor’s expert touch had Yuuri aching for release. Letting his head fall back against Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri met his lips in a desperate kiss.

”Bed. Now.”

* * *

An hour later, the two were curled up together, fully sated and a bit sleepy.

Yuuri hummed, lazily carding his fingers through Victor’s hair.

”I wonder what my sixteen-year-old self would think if he could see me right now. Probably that he’d died and gone to heaven.”

Victor smiled. “Can I ask you something? Be honest.”

“Anything, Vitya. What is it?”

“Is the real Victor better than the posters?” 

“ _Victor.”_ Yuuri gave his cheek a little pinch when he realized that he was joking. “You’re so silly, sometimes. Yes. The real Victor is way better. A thousand— no, a million times.”

Pulling the bedsheet over them, Victor snuggled up to Yuuri’s chest, nuzzling his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“Thank God, he said with an exaggerated sigh of relief. “I thought I was going to have to fight myself for your love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BerryMary92/)   
> 


End file.
